Equestria's Last stand
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: and here i thought people hated my series. well its going to be a while before i put up the actual final chapter because i need to get my mojo back for this series but now for the summary. the last chapter of Joseph fifer happens in the land of Equestria and he will need to defend it and help his loved ones win and survive the new war.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean the time of Equestria? Tell me!" mark yelled.

"It means that I just saved all your fucking lives." I said.

"Well I am glad that we are here." Sapphire said popping up.

"How close are we to Equestria?" I asked her.

"It's actually behind this planet we are now orbiting. Let me guess. You want to go to Equestria?" she asked.

"Yes I do. I need you all to stay here and wait for me to signal for you. I should also tell you that the inhabitants of Equestria are mostly friendly. Except or one of their princess." I said.

"Then maybe we should go with you." Mark said.

"Sapphire. Show them my memories." I said. As the lights turned off a projector turned on. As my memories were projected onto a wall they all saw what I had been through whenever I went to Equestria. They saw me when I died. Came back alive. But to die again. They saw it all. "Now you know why you can't come with me." I said as I grabbed the girls and I walked out the door. As I walked to the hanger I saw a lot of wounded Marine's and even a few Spartans. As I reached the hanger I jumped into the air and when my fighter formed I flew out of the station and I then saw how many ships had been destroyed while anchored. At least 5 frigates had been destroyed during the procedure. As I flew around the new planet that the space station was orbiting I saw Equestria. And it was massive. "Where's the Everfree forest?" I asked Sapphire.

"Marking it onto your hud." She said. As I flew towards the planet I don't know why but I had the feeling that I was being followed but I put it out of my mind as we entered the atmosphere. As soon as we landed in the Everfree forest it was day time and when my fighter dematerialized I thought to do a systems check. "Sam how is the armor doing?" I asked.

"Well the atmosphere almost completely destroyed the shield's power supply but that is an easy fix. Also some of the visor modes on your helmet were fried on entry so I will have to focus mostly on that. But otherwise everything is up and running." She replied. As I started walking through the forest I remembered a promise I made to a certain someone. Time to find Twilight sparkle.

As I exited the forest I have to hide from someday guards flying overhead. As soon as they were gone I started to sneak my way through Ponyville. There were not that many guards now. The flood must of finally been taken care of. All they had to worry about now was criminals, and humans. As I found twilight's house a day guard rounded the corner and immediately stumbled when he saw me. As I walked to the house I could hear yelling coming from inside. When I looked through the window I swear I almost burst a vein in my head with what I saw. Shining armor was inside. And he was beating up Twilight. "Sam. Enhance hearing." As she did that I noticed that the guard had run off. Shit now she's going to know that I'm here. "Where are the humans Twilight! I know you know where!" he said as he hit her 2 more times.

"I don't know any other humans since the last ones disappeared." She said crying. Now that set me off. As I pulled back my fist I heard running behind me. When I turned around standing behind me was 5 royal guards. "This shall be fun." I said as I cracked my knuckles and walked over to them.

**Twilights POV**

Every time he hit me I hurt so much. And he wouldn't stop yelling about where humans were. Then I started to hear yelling outside. As my brother stopped hitting I and just then a royal guard came smashing through the wall and out an open window. As the dust cleared standing at the hole in the wall was a human. Holding a royal guard by the throat in his left hand.

**Joseph's POV**

As I saw the look of surprise on their face until SA started to smile. "I knew you were hiding a human from me bitch." He said hitting her again but this time in the face.

"I'm not just any human." I said cracking my neck.

"And why not. I have so far killed 2 or 3 of you." He said.

"Because they never counted." I said cracking my knuckles.

"And why is that." As soon as he said that I took off my helmet causing them to gasp.

"Because I'm back from the dead bitch." I said punching him square in the face and through the window. "Joseph." I heard Twilight mutter. As I put my helmet back on I walked back out the hole in the wall I made and I saw that now there were more ponies wondering what was going on. I even saw the other girls including Trixie. As I walked over to SA I thought there must have been something wrong with him. Because ponies blood was red. And his was green.

As he stumbled to get up he wiped some blood off of his mouth. "So now you see that I am not a normal pony human. Because I am something even better." He said as he started to change. As he started to change he started to turn black with holes all over him. He then started to get what looked like green paper thick wings also with holes in them. And as his eyes turned blue his horn turned black. "Because I am a changeling. Changeling. An evil kind of pony that is like a beehive or an anthill. They always follow their queen. They can use magic and can also fly. It can also change into anypony that you like or love. "I am a rare kind of changeling though. I feed off of anger, hate, and greed." He said as we started to circle each other.

**Twilight's POV**

As I finally got up and I ran outside I met up with rainbow dash and the others. "Twilight there is another human in Equestria." She said.

"I know. Its Joseph!" I said causing them to gasp.

"That's Joseph. But he got taller and. More muscular…" Rarity started. As we watched Joseph fighting a creature we didn't know they then charged each other. As the black creature flew high into the air and started to shoot magic at him rainbow dash spoke up. "Hey that's cheating." She yelled. Just then Joseph jumped into the air and we all gasped when something materialized and then he was flying through the air. As he chased the black creature he shot what looked like magic at the creature. Until finally the creature stopped flying in midair and then shot a powerful magic bolt at Joseph. As the thing he was flying in disappeared his momentum carried him until he ploughed into the creature sending them both ground bound.

**Joseph's POV**

As the changeling stayed on the ground I spat onto him. "You can't kill a Spartan." I said. As I looked at my left hand it was glowing. And I slowly smiled at that. As I grabbed the changeling he slowly dissolved and I felt nothing change. "You now of control of magic joey." Sam said. Magic! YES! As I felt my helmet I now had a very small horn coming from the helmet. As I turned around I saw another shining armor running at me. Shit there are more of it. As I got into a defensive stance it actually looked like this one had already been in a fight. And that was when I saw that its blood was red. As he reached me he was panting hard. "Where did the changeling that was me go?" he asked.

"dead." I said.

"Thank Celestia. Wait a minute. I thought humans were extinct?" he said.

"Well no they are not because I am a human. Just because we-"

"PREPARE TO DIE VILE HUMAN!" I then heard a familiar voice yell. As I jumped out of the way just in time as a golden magic bolt hit where I just was standing. As I looked up it was none other than the queen of bitches. Celestia. As she landed I could see shining armor try to talk sense to her. But as I saw her push him aside I saw Twilight running over. When she stopped in front of the princess she also pushed her aside. "Human. I understand that you think you are different from all the rest. But all humans are the same. I will tell my story to the people of Ponyville so then they know why I am about to kill you right now." She said. As she started to talk about her past I watched as all the pony's started to get surprised look onto their faces. As soon as she finished the story every single pony was looking at me.

"Now you must die human. Any last words?" she asked walking towards me.

"Yes. I do not want to fight you. All I want to do is just talk." I said.

"Your kind had that chance a long time ago. And they wasted it." She said as she lowered her horn and fired a bolt at me. Before I could even dodge it, it hit me in the shoulder causing my arm to go into major pain. So magic can pierce my armor. Juuuuuust great. As I tried to move my arm I realized that I no longer could move it. As I looked back at Celestia she fired another magic bolt at me. This time however I was able to dodge it as I barreled to the right and as soon as I was back on my feet I started to run in a wide circle trying to avoid her bolts of death coming at me. As she fired her 6th bolt at me I made a quick 90 degree turn and I ran straight at her. Before she could even fire a bolt at me I jumped over her and started to run again. When she fired her 10th bolt at me I did the same thing. But this time I landed onto her back. As we both fell to the ground she kept on punching me as I held her down. "Listen to reason for once princess. Please." I pleaded.

"never." She said as she gave another punch with her left hoof causing my helmet to go flying off. As I wiped my nose of blood I was launched into the air and then another bolt hit me in my left leg while I was falling and as I landed onto my face I flipped over and I watched as Celestia started to walk towards me. "Time to die human." She said as she lowered her horn at me. As I prepared myself for the worst. Just then something crashed behind Celestia and everybody looked at the smoke. As soon as it cleared a flood jumped out and tackled Celestia to the ground. As I slowly got up I trudged over and as I pulled the flood off of her it turned all of its attacks onto me. As I dodged another stab from its arm I punched the flood in the head and it only growled some more. This time when it raised its arm again to stab me and it held me down with a firm grip. And I was helpless as I sat there and watched it. Then it swung.


	2. Chapter 2

As I watched it swing at me I closed my eyes waiting for the worst until I suddenly felt it no longer holding me down. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was currently flying off of me and I watched as it hit the side of a building and it just lied there. I then noticed Celestia walking over to me. "You saved my life when you could of let it kill me. Why?" she asked.

"Because I am not like other humans. I care for every living thing in the entire span of space. I kill only when I need to. Also you might want to take a quick step to your left." I said. As I finished talking she did as I said and the flood that was trying to slash her missed and I punched the flood away with my good arm. Just then I saw a pelican flying into atmosphere and I watched as it started to come towards me. "Now why are they coming now? I did not tell them to come?" I said as she looked at where I was looking. We all watched as the pelican came towards Ponyville and as it landed a group of Spartans ran out along with some elites. As they ran over to me I collapsed into one of the Spartans arms and as they laid me down I felt another major pain come from my leg and arm. I watched as a medic ran over and opened up my armor and got to work on me. And I must say this was now my least favorite medic. All because he forgot to give me something to get rid of all the pain as he worked on me. I watched as the elites and Spartans surrounded me making sure that the pony's stayed back. As soon as the medic finished patching me up my armor closed up and I sat up. "Human. Explain yourself." Celestia asked with anger in her voice. Juuuuuust great. She is not going to be happy for a awhile. "Basically I command an entire fleet of human and some covenant ships and also some of my fellow admirals do as well. If you want to know more then ask later." I told her as I walked away from her, fuming with rage.

"Mark. Why is there a pelican here?" I asked over the radio.

"Some of the troops may of overreacted and as soon as they saw you get hurt they took off." He said.

"Well can you send down a pelican and bring down the boys and girls as well. You might want to bring the others with you." I said.

"understood." As I walked back over to Celestia I saw that she was now no longer fuming with rage but instead trying to believe me. "Just wait." I said. Just then another thing crashed all around us. "Spartans. Protect the ponies and keep them away from harm. Elites chains off." As I watched the elites smile they ran into the smoke with their swords out and I heard fighting break out. Just then about 5 flood charged out of the smoke and charged us. I watched as the Spartans mowed down 2 of the flood before the elites jumped out of the smoke and they landed onto the floods back and stabbed them in the process. Just then a pelican landed beside us and I watched as the other admirals, Opha, Wighen, and Amanda walked out. As they walked over I immediately thought of something. "Girls. Where did those flood come from?" I asked.

"They came from… but that's impossible… no it isn't… they came from the planet with the Gravemind on it. But we don't know why or how. Oh no… Joseph look up." Sapphire said. As I did I saw the planet that I hoped I would never see again pop up. The flood planet. The one where I became a Spartan. "Celestia I need your permission to start landing troops now." I immediately said.

"Why human?" she asked.

"First of all its Joseph. Second of all do you see that planet up there." I said pointing up. "That is the flood planet." I said causing her to gasp.

"You have my permission. But may I ask for your plan?" she asked.

"I am planning on sending a frigates worth of troops to each city or town here. That way we can protect as many as I can." I then turned around and turned on the radio. "Fleet start landing troops at my position. We got a war to win." As I turned back around I heard an answer on the radio.

"Yes sir. But we may also of made some new friends." I heard my second in command say.

"Just get down here." I then turned to the Marine's, Spartans, and elites. "I need you all to start mapping out wall positions about 50 feet away from the farthest building." As they ran off I turned to Twilight.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me and your angry that I never revealed myself but let's go somewhere Private so then there isn't much commotion." I said. As I led her into a nearby building I took off my armor. And as I turned around I was immediately slapped by her. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." she said.

"I guess I deserve that. But I have one question before I answer your questions. Why are you so worried about be?" I asked.

"Because… because… well… ever since you rescued us I started to have feelings that I never had before. I couldn't understand them and I still don't know what it is. Whenever I think about you it makes me very happy and very sad." She said.

"I think I know what you are experiencing. It's called love." I said.

"Love? But how could I be in love with you. I only knew you for a short while and you left me with sunbeam and moonbeam." She said. Now that hurt a lot.

"Because your brain may not know it but I think you had fallen in love with me." I said.

"I will take your word on that. Now first question. Why not show yourself?" she asked.

"Because if I showed myself I would of then endangered you and the little ones." I said.

"You owe me later for leaving me. But were you the one we had met every so often?" I knew that question was going to come.

"yes." I said. That was when she slapped me again. Did not expect that though.

"Why do you keep on not telling me stuff?" she asked crying a little. Yep. She was in love.

"Because I knew it would put you in harm's way." I said as I hugged her and she calmed down. We hugged for a few minutes before I realized that she had fallen asleep. As I smiled I laid her down and I got back into my armor and as soon as it closed I grabbed Twilight and I carried her back to the library. As I reached the library I found several pony's working on the walls and they were almost done. as I walked in and I set her onto her bed before I left I thought I heard her murmur my name and I smiled as I walked out the door. I noticed several pelicans approaching the town and I quickly ran to the edge of town and I popped a green flare and I threw it. As I watched the pelicans land I saw a lot of Marine's and Spartans get out. "I want walls at all the designated markers. Any more coming?" I asked.

"Should be multiple more pelicans. And just wait until you see what we discovered." A Marine said as she smiled. Just then some Marine's wheeled out multiple cryo pods. As I walked over to them I saw something that I knew I shouldn't of seen. Inside were multiple Spartans until I looked at their tags. These Spartans were from the original Spartans. "Wake them." I immediately said without thinking. As I backed up a bit I watched as a Marine for each pod, 5 total, and I watched as the pods slid upwards opening I watched as the Spartans walked out of the pods with hands on their helmets. "Nice to see that there are original Spartans. But Marine's? Where did you find them?" I asked.

"They were just floating in some shipwreck." A woman said.

"Well take them and tell them everything they want to know." I said. As they led the Spartans towards the command tent that was put up I realized where the town hall was. As I walked towards the town hall I saw that the Marine's had almost finished putting up the walls and setting up turrets. As I entered the town hall I found mayor mare talking to her assistant. "Hello sir. What may I help you with?" she asked.

"I need to ask you if I can place snipers on top of your building." I asked.

"Sure you can. But if any of them touch my cider you are all dead." She said glaring at me. As I walked out of the building with a smile I saw that the Marine's and Spartans started to set up tents for the nights we are here. As I walked up to them they all gathered around. "Here is the plan. First of all I need 3 teams of snipers up on top of the town hall at all times. The moment you see a major flood attack when on patrol I want you to raise the alarm. If it's only a few flood do not raise the alarm but still kill them." I said. They saluted me quickly before they ran off to do god knows what. I then noticed Amanda talking to Wighen. As I walked over I was then tackled to the ground by 2 familiar foals. "Really sun and moon. You couldn't wait for me to at least finish my work first?" I said as they got off of me and I got back up.

"We missed you daddy." Moonbeam said smiling. I then crouched down and I messed with their manes.

"And I missed you little ones." I said.

"What are those humans doing daddy?" sunbeam asked.

"They are putting up walls to protect you all." Just then I was tackled to the ground from somebody behind me. As soon as they got off I flipped over and found a flood on me as the two screamed and I struggled with it for a few seconds. "Take this bitch!" I yelled as I head butted it and then kicked it into the air as I brought out my duel ended swords and I jumped into the air and sliced it to pieces as I fell back onto the ground breathing hard. "Get those fucking walls up faster!" I yelled and they immediately picked up the pace as the foals all followed me to twilights where I found a couple Spartans talking to the princess and she nodded before they walked off and I reached her.

"I must say that I am sorry human." She said putting her head down.

"Again its Joseph. And second you were doing it for the good of your kind and- careful with that tank!" I then yelled as a pelican dropped the tank onto its side and I only sighed. "but for now this is where they will most likely attack all out because of me and also I want all of the pony's that can use magic and be helpful to go to the barracks. "She nodded.

"It will be done. I hope that when all of this is over you will leave and never return." I only smiled at that.

"Well might be kind of hard due to your student falling in love with me." She stared at me dumbstruck. "Also you should know that you try anything and I will not hesitate to order my ships to fire upon the capital." She only nodded. "But for now I would suggest preparing your capital for war." She nodded as she teleported away as I walked over to the flipped tank that the Spartans were trying to flip and as they all moved out of the way I just jumped and kicked its top as it fell back onto the ground like it should and I walked away as I watched Marine's and Spartans being dropped off from every pelican. "I want a landing area cleared and ready for falcons and pelicans to land along with a few hornets! I want all of you to come with me!" I yelled as three groups of Marine's ran over and we all hopped into warthogs and I searched for the waypoint and I started to drive.

"Where are we going sir?" a Marine asked me.

"We are going to pick up a few things I had found when I came to equestria one of the times." He only nodded as I swerved to avoid driving off of the cliff and I then spotted a way to drive down and I drove full speed towards it and as we reached it we drove down and soon we reached the entrance and we pulled to a stop at the elephant. "Get that elephant up to the base everyone else the canyon has vehicles we can use along with inside the base. Return with it all!" they nodded as I drove back in a now empty warthog as I looked up to find the planet had gotten bigger but not by much as I also saw dots in the sky. "Let's hurry back." I said as I pushed the petal to the metal and we soon arrived back at the base I found the wall was finished constructing and currently Marines were working on the air field and I only walked through the front gate and towards the town hall and as soon as I got there I found multiple Spartans and Marine's walking into the building with snipers and I smiled. I thought I said only three? As I entered I found the mayor talking to a Marine. Actually talking is an understatement. Yelling would be the more appropriate term. "Get the buck out of here!" she yelled and I only face palmed.

"I was ordered to look at the information for a draft!" the Marine yelled.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?!" I yelled and the Marine instantly saluted me.

"The mayor won't let me see the profiles sir!" the Marine yelled.

"Well then just go fucking past her! If she attacks you, you can fight back!" he only smiled as he rushed into the office and pulled open a cabinet as I only walked out of the building leaving the mayor dumbfounded as I walked back to the library and when I got there I walked in to find Twilight reading a book to the two foals and soon they smiled when they saw me when I quickly gave a little press against twilights back and she jumped a little at what I did and only put on a pouty face when she saw me. "Get used to it. If you love me and I love you back there's going to be a lot of that." Her eyes widened.

"You… love me to?" she asked and I only smiled and nodded as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"If I ever leave you again only suspect that it was by force." She nodded.

"Then don't ever leave…" I only smiled as I took off my helmet and I gave her a kiss and she stared at me dumbstruck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I then said as there was a knock at the door and I put back on my helmet and I walked over to it.

"Sir. Command says we got multiple bogeys coming towards the planet and are going to land all around us." I nodded.

"Tell every single man and women to get ready! The attack has begun!"


	3. Summer Notice

**Hey boys and girls reading my stories I got a few things to say. First of all since school is almost over and since I'm K12 we got to send the school computers back so I won't be able to type at all over the summer so that is an advanced warning.**

**But I am glad to say that now that this is happening I get to work on the plots for every story on HOLD and what is currently being worked on so when I get the computer back I will be typing up at least one chapter for each story every month or more depending on what phase I am in.**

**Be it Halo, My little pony, anime, whatever phase I am currently in those types of stories will get the most work done on them and currently I am going through a RWBY phase so please don't hate.**

**Also if any of you need inspiration to start a story I got plenty of ideas. Meaning I have more then what I want to work with. But only for certain stories.**

**Also my Friend/proclaimed 'twin'/co-writer ****Scarface101**** has been a great help in coming up with ideas and he deserves credit for stories. Like Equestria's Ranger, Magic of the Dead, and many others soon to come. Also since I am 16 turning 17 on December 12, school will be a major pain in the ass like it has this year. It's one of the reasons why I keep on going off track on stories so that is my fault. I will try my absolute hardest to try and get everything worked out so if you could all bear with me we will all get through this.**

**Well that is all I got to say for the moment so this is MLP Brony Fifer singing off. Chow.**


	4. im back!

**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IS FINALLY HOME!**

**First of all in my last update, the summer notice, I forgot a few things. One of those being giving my appreciation to saiyanultima for being my editor for the siblings Grimm. I realized what I had missed when I had went off to work at a job I had gotten this summer. PSR, a boy scout camp with minimal technology. So I couldn't fix what mistake I had made. But I am glad to be back.**

**But now onto story info. Until the start of next month I will be working on stories randomely. The ones my mind are currently set upon. I am also making a sechdule for what days I work on for what stories. I just hope I don't end up doing 31 stories all at once. But to be honest that has happened before but it failed miserably after the second week when I started getting writers block. I get ideas from the stories I write and rarely get ideas from stories that I read.**

**But I am just so glad to be back. Well I got to get typing to make up for lost time so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	5. i hate my sister

**Okay quick thing to say people and this is very goddamn important… first of all these stories… I lost my touch with them for now… plus I need editors for every single one of my stories except for the Siblings Grimm… that is being worked on with SaiyanUltima. Hopefully I got the name right but the older stories might hardly be worked on due to me losing my plots and not remembering anything on them… but I first need editors reason why I'm saying is because I know the Angel of magic could use a great editor because each chapter could be split up greatly.**

**Starting this week though I will try to put up a chapter for Angel down, Equestria's Ranger, magic of the dead, and last but not least the Realms of the day and night. I thank you all for sticking by me but… I need editors badly… they could improve the writing greatly and some of these stories I had ideas from my proclaimed twin.**

**So sorry everyone but the older stories will be on semi hold as I recome up with the plots which I am still angry at my SISTER! For fucking playing what she calls a worryless prank but it all it caused all my readers to have to wait longer for their stories.**

**Another thing is… I have been having nightmares every night for the past two years… some are brutal and some are tame but even the tame ones are bad. So my mom got me a therapist for said reason… it might be a while before I can overcome this but every once in a while actually I get story ideas in my dreams so you can see why this is a very bad thing.**

**I have also gotten two story requests from Shade1 and I will be coming up with names soon if I only haven't lost my plots. Should of typed them all up on the computer instead of writing them down but that's all my fault.**

**So basically the older stories will be like this for a while and they will slowly pick up sooner or later but with my mind always coming up with ideas for stories… that's going to be a problem. I am also in a RWBY phase as well so expect some stories about them soon cause I need to keep myself busy in fanfiction…**

**And I'm saying the mind part because I have ADHD… and please do not laugh when I say I like to roleplay upcoming chapters a little bit… I don't even know why I typed this and am not deleting it.**

**Well that's all I got to say guys so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I need editors. One for each story.**


	6. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	7. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
